Indoor security cameras can be used to monitor outdoor activities by placing the camera against a glass window. However, some cameras include an IR illuminator to enable the camera to operate and detect images in the dark. The IR illuminator outputs infrared light towards the glass window. The glass window reflects the infrared light back to the camera causing the infrared light to blind the camera. Therefore, when the IR illuminator is mounted inside and on the same side as the camera, reflections from the glass blind the camera.